The field of this invention is sheaving arrangements, particularly of the type used with cranes and the like.
In the raising and lowering of a load by use of a crane, it is not uncommon for the traveling block to spin and the cable twist when the traveling block carrying the load is moved about between various elevations. In particular, offshore platform cranes are typically utilized for moving loads from a lowermost level, such as on a ship on the surface of the water, to an uppermost level, such as on the surface of the offshore platform, with substantially all raising and lowering of such loads being below the level of the crane assembly in contradistinction to land-based cranes which typically move loads from ground level, adjacent the crane, to an upper, elevated level adjacent the boom of the crane. Due to the extended length of cabling necessary for proper offshore crane operation and in some instances proper land-based operation, extended lengths of cable are necessary resulting in increased probabilities that the traveling block with the load attached thereto may experience spinning with a resulting twisting of the cable supporting the same. This produces a potentially dangerous situation for the workers laboring in the vicinity thereof as well as an increased risk to damaging the machinery, load and any or all related facilities adjacent thereto.